Just The 3 Of Us
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: OneShot: Sasuke wanted to fit into small group that contained 3 people, just the 3 of them. He got what he wanted but he couldn’t help but fall in love with both of them. SasukeXGaara


Summary: OneShot: Sasuke wanted to fit into small group that contained 3 people, just the 3 of them

**Summary:** OneShot: Sasuke wanted to fit into small group that contained 3 people, just the 3 of them. He got what he wanted but he couldn't help but fall in love with both of them.

**Just The 3 Of Us**

By The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Beat by** Kuro Doragon Enkou**

I don't own

I hope you guys like it tell if you guys get too confused so I can re-write it

-

-

There was time when I couldn't stand the look of them- they disgusted me. They seemed so…god damn happy, they're always together no one can say hi without saying hi to the other. They were NOT the most popular in school but they're the most talked about.

I'm not that older than them actually; only of them is older; him being born January 19th, me being July 23rd, and the other October 10th. The elder one has crimson red hair, piercing see green eyes, nice features; even though he wears block kohl around his eyes he still looks good. He was taller than me by a few inches, 5'11 1/2 and me, 5'10. The youngest is a bright blonde, shimmering blue eyes, really rich in emotion, he always wears orange, he also has a set of 3 lines across his cheek and he stood at 5'9.

It's not that I hate them, no I... love them and I was so jealous of them. I've known them since elementary school the red head was the new student. I was the most popular in school and the blond was the troublemaker. I never understood why they pinned me as the most popular; sure I have good looks but I did have an attitude, I didn't let a lot of people into my safe little bubble. I never really noticed him because of the girls and the pressure of being a child in the Uchiha family.

It was only then that I noticed that the red head, named Gaara, was always alone and the blond, named Naruto, always bugged him, but no matter what Gaara did Naruto would always come back running.

I once over heard that Naruto had become Gaara's pet, it was weird, I've never heard that term before I mean every time I see them together they seemed to be having fun. I always wanted to go and play with them but because of being a child of the Uchiha family it was kinda of a waste of time.

Although, for some reason I was drawn to Gaara he seemed so...rebellious, that I looked up to him. Gaara was one of the top students of our class and I was amazed that Naruto was in the top 20; he didn't act like he had any smarts in that blond head of his. Everyone was pretty astonished when they said his name during High school Graduation.

In high school there wasn't much difference but the fact that we talked more than we ever did in middle/ elementary. I was partnered up with Naruto 'cause out last name started with the same letter and since Gaara was his best friend he worked with us with his partner Rock Lee.

Personally, that was one of the first non-want-me-for-something invitation ever, and...I enjoyed my time with them. At the end of the project Naruto would come talk to me even for a few seconds and would even invite me to outings with him and his friends or with Gaara he said, and I quote, "Gaara likes you, I-I mean he doesn't have any problem with you" Naruto really seemed flustered after what he said and I didn't know if he was being serious or not, "Gaara likes you" was all I heard.

'Gaara likes me,' was all I thought that whole week and well I couldn't prove it, Gaara avoided both Naruto and I. Naruto said to me "He's just a little sore at me because of what I said to him yesterday" Of course being as naive as I was my heart fluttered when he said that because that other day was when Naruto told Gaara likes me or he doesn't have any problems with me.

Still I wanted to know so I went on that outing Naruto suggested...it was fun. Not just the fact that Naruto and I constantly fought but there were fun fights. The only thing that stops us was to being threatened to be killed by Gaara. We both laughed and when Gaara turned and walked away Naruto run up to his friend like a lost puppy telling him that he was sorry and turned back to yell at me, that I was being too slow.

After that I hung with Naruto and Gaara more often people being to wonder especially our old classmates and teachers. They were all like "Why is Sasuke Uchiha hanging out with losers anyway?" and some teachers were like "They're a bad influence on you" Right, how can anyone be an done my neck about it and my big brother Itachi didn't even give a damn about me, so how in the hell is anyone suppose to influence me? And I proved myself wrong.

Both Naruto and Gaara influenced me, Naruto with expressing myself and having fun and Gaara for being rebellious I even got influenced by their friend Shikamaru Nara and that was because he was so laid back in situations but yet he can still passed a hard ass test with ease. Damn I hated him for that, the move it looked like my grades were failing I would get a beating, no not a whipping just that I took kendo lessons at my father's friends dojo and my father would NOT go easy on me.

There was a time when I was a sophomore in high school that when my father didn't like me hanging out with my friends instead of studding he showed me how he felt about it and…I merely laughed in front of him too. He thought I went crazy so when my mom talked to me I laughed in face too but I kissed cheek for an apologized. Itachi felt awkward for a while until he got why I laughed it was because I didn't care anymore. After that time Itachi started talking to me but it was bit too late he was leaving home anyway so we only had a sweet Farewell.

ON that Farewell I realized how cool my brother really was just like when I admired him when I was little. That's also the time when my mother finally beat my father in spar; he was being unreasonable they were discussing me and then she just went off on him just like she would Itachi and me when we get into fights and when my father didn't want to do it.

I'm guessing when they spared my father didn't ask if she was on her period or not when she is, she's even tougher then ever plus she was angry at him.

By the time I was senior I gladly fell in love with the two boys well, actually I fell in love with Gaara. I found out my felling s for him over the years just never did anything about it. Sometimes I think what would have happened if I became their friends in the first place. Naruto answered my questions half heartedly "If we did, you wouldn't be as lonely and..." he paused and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes "then I would have met more girls!!" he exclaimed. I punched him for that.

It was that day when I found out about their pasts. We hanged out over at my house, my dad didn't object and my mom was ecstatic. My bed wasn't that high off the ground, Naruto laid on the floor, I sat on the floor with him and my back on the besides and Gaara lay on my bed arms under his head. I was a bit happy when they started to share their pasts with me, my life wasn't really a secret too many people know about the Uchihas.

"I use to be a schizo" and that's what started the conversation. Naruto "used" to be a schizophrenic and well...you can't really get ride of that. When Naruto was little his mom died because of something he did when he was small. It was an accident, he ran outside to see the fireworks it was New years, his mother, Kushina, was in the kitchen and Naruto was with his father, Minato, the last thing they knew their house was on fire, Naruto and his father ran to the house but the elder blonde told him to stay away from the house but he didn't listen when his bad went in a few seconds later Naruto ran inside too.

Naruto's father came out with his mother once they couldn't find Naruto his mother went into hysteria, she ran back inside and just when Minato was about to retrieve them their neighbor stopped him. The fire truck came and Minato still couldn't go in and the paramedics needed to flush out the smoke out of his lungs, he was tried but he need to know what happened to his family. It wasn't until 30 minutes later when they came back with two bodies. That sent him into a panic, first he saw his son; he wanted to cradle him but they wouldn't let him because he wasn't breathing which made him instantly go over to Kushina; she too wasn't breathing, he was in totally shock that he passed out.

"That's what my dad said to me, all I remember is running in the house looking for my mom and after a while she came to get me" Naruto's voice never sounded so distanced. Gaara heard the story before and just like the first time he wanted to get up and comfort him, but he couldn't, the blond was currently curled around me, I didn't have a problem with it, I was already busy running my fingers through the blonde's hair.

Minato found himself in a hospital room, it took him a while to process where he was, and he gasped and slowly sat up from his bed. He searched the room and found a bed next to him, his eyes watered a bit "Naruto" he called out, his son was laying on the bed, he looked alright but he had bandages on both sides of his cheeks, wrists and upper right arm.

"Again, that's what my dad told me, all I remember is waking up curled up against my dad. He was crying I asked what was wrong and he said that mama went away; of course I didn't know what he was talking about. I told him that mama was fine she protected me. He only looked at me with sad eyes. After a while I understood what he meant and completely blamed it on myself. I knew my father wanted to blame me to I saw in his eyes every second of the day. It was only a little while until I began to forget her face, I mean I couldn't recognize her but I felt that she was my mom. My dad never really hung pictures of her in the house; we only had about 3 family pictures and a wedding day picture, and a regular day out picture of her and my dad. That's when Kyuubi came."

"Kyuubi?" I blinked; it was unusual to hear a name like that.

"Yeah" Naruto looked up with a small smile "He was my friend until now, he's still here but he doesn't want to do anything with me and my friends. He's the jealous type" he chuckled.

I paused in my caressing; I haven't really met anyone who was...schizo.

Gaara growled "Don't talk about him like you're buddies"

"Gaara" Naruto had pouted, not that it looked like Naruto could care; I imagine that even if Gaara said such a thing he would always consider this 'Kyuubi' a friend to him.

"No, he was a bad influence on you" he looked away "I hope he stays gone"

Naruto had opened his mouth to rebel but he stated silent and proceed to curled up tighter into a ball.

I frowned, this wasn't the Naruto I was to used too "Gaara" I called out to him "you didn't need to shot him down like that you could've let him finish his story"

Gaara snorted and Naruto smiled "No that's ok I'm done talking"

"Naruto" I firmly said.

"Ok, Ok" he chuckled "Well Kyuubi was a very, VERY bad influence, he didn't like anyone but me and my dad, he would hurt people if they dared hurt me. One time before I moved here he set the neighbors house on fire. No one really blamed me, because every time he would come my eyes would turn red.

The therapist had a tough time with him; there was another time when he tired to staid her with a pen. The only person that could calm him down was my dad. When Kyuubi set the house on fire, my dad got really mad and yelled at him and me, it was the first time in months.

We moved here after that, Kyuubi didn't really cause any trouble for a while. I was a bit lonely until Gaara came" Naruto grinned, "It's funny how we only had a few months for loneliness"

"Alright, I got this" Gaara sat up "No more Naruto" Naruto just shrugged "After Naruto met me Kyuubi began to show to me, we would fight because of his possession-ness for Naruto, of course I didn't like it, he was a bastard and Naruto you know it" he interrupted the blonde said anything. "I would make Naruto smile and Kyuubi would surface and attack me. That was also the time when Naruto's dad would get pissed because Naruto would come home with scratched and also with Kyuubi lingering just below the surface."

"Kyuubi and my dada now would fight a lot," Naruto said.

Gaara twitched "I thought I told you to be quite" he growled which only made Naruto chuckled. "Anyway Kyuubi and his dad did fight a lot, that was the time when Naruto went to therapy, that also was the time that Kyuubi stop showing"

"Why? Did therapy work?" I asked.

"Hell no, that shit didn't work, they only made it worse"

"Then why-"

"One time my dad and I got separated at a festival, Kyuubi kept saying he would protect me but that didn't make me feel better, I kept crying for my dad, Kyuubi yelled at me for not wanting him to protect me and then he left. When he did, I was all alone so I called for my mom and that's when me dad found me. He cried and cried he was so worried that I didn't go to school nor did he go to work for a week, he almost got fired for that" the blond laughed.

"That's when Kyuubi went away; it seemed that Naruto didn't need Kyuubi to protect him anymore because he had his dad." Gaara said, he was really proud of his Naruto for getting over Kyuubi's influences.

"And of you, Gaara?" I asked.

Naruto sat up. "Gonna tell em'?" he grinned.

The red head snorted "Only the short version, alright after I tell you, you better not pity me 'cause I'm just fine" I nodded, I didn't want to pity him, it didn't seem right. "Ok, I killed my mother"

I frowned; he said it so bluntly "Like in child birth?" For some reason Gaara smiled, it was creepy.

"By golly, Uchiha you are smart as they say" Gaara said in a very sarcastic way.

"Uh?"

"Ha, see I told you he would say that" Naruto sat up gloating over at the red head.

"Yes you did" Gaara reached over and petted Naruto.

I watched them "Wow"

The two boys looked over at me "What?" Gaara asked.

"You know when we were small they said that Gaara had a new pet"

"A new pet?" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "But they didn't know that you never had a pet"

"Yes, they do, remember Mr. Fluffykens, my hamster. And they were talking about you Naruto" Gaara thought for a while "Yeah, you're right I did treat him as a pet"

"Hey!!"

"I love you Naruto" he kissed the blonde's forehead. If Naruto had a tail he would be wagging it by now.

"Mou, Gaara" Naruto clearly blushed.

I never had a problem with Naruto and Gaara's physical relationship- it was cute actually. I just wished that it was me being kissed; of course Naruto knew of this, he always tried to get them together every outing.

"Anyway you guessed right Uchiha, that's how my mom died, my father blames me and ever since I was little my brother and sister ignored me for awhile. But now they "Love" me, I guess, and instead of staying with my dad my sister Temari wants me to move in with her but I want to live alone. Well...at least with Naruto"

I envied Naruto _soo_ much but then again I don't want to be treated as a pet.

"My father isn't really happy for me being a live, my uncle wasn't either" Uncle? "Yeah my uncle tried to kill me but instead of him killing me I killed him. It was an accident. I didn't mean to pull out a knife, making him trip and fall on the knife. That wasn't my fault" he said sternly. "When I get out of here I'm gonna open a shop"

"What kind?" That atmosphere changed from dangerously close to pleasantly innocent.

"A bakery" he answered me with no problem at all.

"A bakery?!"

"Gotta problem?"

"Not at all, I'm just wondering can you even cook."

Naruto sat up and grinned, "Of course he can, you should tell to make a red velvet cake, ooo banana pudding!"

"Naruto, banana pudding isn't made in a bakery" Gaara leaned down and bonked the blonde across the head "Idiot."

"Dobe…"

There was a pause of silence before Naruto started yelling in my face "What did you say Teme?!"

"You heard me, dobe," I smirked. It's always fun messing with him.

"Sasuke-teme!"

I laughed and patted the blond head "Good boy, you're such a good boy!"

"I know, isn't he?" Gaara smirked and copied my movements.

Naruto blushed and pouted "Don't treat me like a pet!"

"But you're so cute," Gaara gushed.

"Stop it!" Both Gaara and I laughed he was so cute.

You can say it was a love triangle but it wasn't. I was in love with Gaara, Gaara adored Naruto, and Naruto loved us both; in a friendship type of way. Naruto never fell in love before so it's really weird to see Naruto try to hook me up with Gaara.

After I learned about their pasts the more they got to me, it was that night that I told Gaara that I loved him. He didn't react and when he did he kinda blew me off, he said "You know I only like Naruto but I'll think about it," He almost broke my heart; he said it like he didn't care about my feelings. I went to bed feeling rejected and then I have to face them when at graduation tomorrow, what a way to kill a celebration.

When I was getting ready for the graduation ceremony to start, I saw Naruto push Gaara into the restroom, the other boys in the rest room soon scattered to get out. I blushed a bit, he grew taller during the school year so he was a bit hotter then he was in middle school, I was going to ignore him but I couldn't he looked a bit cute in his graduation rove and I swear to god he was blushing. I was a bit startled when he came up to me, we were about the same height he was just an inch over me, of course back then I was taller then him; so it made me a little inferior. What surprised me the most was what he said "I already told Naruto that I liked him"

That broke my heart into little tiny pieces, I could feel the pieces falling, and I swear I was almost in tears but I should have expected it. "Ok," I was ready to give up but something bothered me, "But why did you-"

He tossed his head to the side "I only came in here to say that I loved you."

That floured me. "What?!"

He chuckled "You believe everything you hear don't you, Sasuke"

I gasped; he only says my name when he's serious. "But...what?" I cocked my head to the side- I still didn't get it.

HE chuckled again, he walked closer to me, and I backed away only to bump into the countertop. Gaara stopped right in front of me and just...stared at me. A few seconds later Gaara broke out a smile, it kind of freaked me out. "Sasuke," he called out my name out and I knew that I turned red. "You're to cute" He cooed and out of no where he pulled me into a hug.

I stiffened. "Gaara?"

I shivered when I felt a hand pet my hair. "Sasuke," he paused. "I've always loved you, ever since you became our friend, I couldn't stop thinking about you and you can't believe how many wet dreams I had with you in them"

I gaped and almost jumped out of Gaara's arms but he kept hold of me. "Gaara," I growled, it wasn't that I didn't like it, I loved it, just that, what he said I could have lived without knowing. "I didn't need to know that"

He chuckled, "Of course you did, but the dream I had you, Naruto and I, that's a dream that I couldn't forget"

"GAARA!!" I yelled at the red head teen, he was always rash, telling people what ever he wants them to know.

"Oh but it was a good dream, it starred both my best friends," Gaara wined.

I groaned, of course Gaara would think so. Anything that stared Naruto, he thought he was cute, you can put Naruto in a dress and he'll still think he's cute, I sighed, "So you had a dream about a 3 some"

Gaara laughed and nodded. "Yup," he leaned his forehead on my own, "And it left me hard for weeks"

I blushed; I know I did. "That's very vulgar Gaara." his smile made me smile, I leaned into his hold and peaked the red head's lips, "I'm glad I fell in love with you." Gaara smiled.

"Hey you guys!"

Both Gaara and I jumped; someone pounded on the door and yelled out again "C'mon, it's almost time!"

"Naruto" both Gaara and I groaned, it had to be him, who would ever interrupt the famous Uchiha and Homicide killer Gaara.

"What?" Naruto called out before opening the door and peeking in "Did I interrupt something?" he asked oh-so-innocently.

I sighed; Naruto could never be embarrassed, especially in front of the people that love him.

He grinned, "Oh I guess I did!" I half glared, did I ever mention how hot Naruto had gotten over the years for one he doesn't have any more baby fat he had lean muscles and his eyes got a little narrow so did Gaara but Gaara was the only one that got taller than me. Naruto and I are about the same height.

Naruto sighed and brought his arms behind his head "oh well, it wouldn't had been fun without me anyway"

I blushed "Naruto" ridiculous "I think Gaara and I would had loads of fun without you" I left Gaara's arms and walked behind Naruto and bobbed him on the head "Dobe"

"I don't know" We turned to see Gaara come up to us, putting his arms around our shoulders "That 3-some dream I had sure was exotic" Both of us blushed but also shivered, I forgot to tell you that Gaara had a fetish about sex and blood.

There was this one time when we had senior prep, Naruto wasn't supposed to be in that class but he got in because al the other classes were full. It was an assignment and the teacher was reading a book and he asked us to write anything we want, to by the last few minutes of class he wanted someone to share what they wrote, nobody wanted to so he picked the furthest person away from him; Gaara. Gaara had shrugged and said out load what he wrote and it was the most disturbing passage I've ever heard.

It was about a man and woman; now instead of the man being abusive, the woman was. She completely off her rocker, she seduced the man, put him in a tub and started to cut him and when the blood wasn't fast enough she had hid away extra blood, monkey blood.

Then came the erotic sex part which made the story even more disgusting then... that was it, Gaara didn't have to finish since the bell ranged and for once Gaara wanted to finish telling the story but our teacher wouldn't let him. I didn't even want know but he did recite the story to Naruto and for some reason the blond liked it, Gaara even made copies. I was glad that Gaara did something productive but I still wouldn't read it.

The 3 of us walked out of the restroom only to see several boys trying to prep themselves before they started. When we got out go the way almost all the boys tan into the restroom.

"After all theses years you still hold a reparation as one of scariest and destructive boy here" I comment but paused "Wait no" I leaned my head to the side "Envy's the most scariest, destructive-"

"Bipolar" Naruto interjected.

"Bipolar boy here" we all nodded.

"Doesn't he go out with Edward Elric?" Naruto asked.

'Another blond' I thought with a silent sigh.

"Yeah" Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto "How could you forget, Envy completely made the whole school know that Edward Elric was now his"

I nodded, I remembered that, he ran around telling ever single person that Edward Elric was now his, he even yelled it out when we lunch together. Ed was new a student and Envy attached to him like white on rice, and when Envy finally understood why he bugged Ed everyday he also ran around the school screaming "I'm in love with Edward Elric" He wouldn't dare let anyone bad mouth him, he didn't need to worry about Ed since he too wouldn't take shit for everyone.

"Mmm…a very strange couple too" I mumbled. "I'm amazed that they lasted this long" the longest Envy ever had been a couple was like a week; Ed and Envy been going out for 7 months; they had ups and downs but they've been pretty tight.

When we stood by our respected lines Naruto began to grin "I wonder if Iruka-sensei would ever miss me"

I sighed, Iruka-sensei was all of our favorite teachers "You're not the only one he's gonna miss, Naruto"

Naruto scoffed "Yeah right, he likes me a whole lot more than you two" he pouted "and what about you, wouldn't you miss Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi-sensei got us out of a lot of trouble "No, I don't think so! He's such a pain"

Naruto laughed "Alright, alright" he looked around a bit before he spotted someone "Hey look" he pointed. I raised an eyebrow "There's Envy and Ed!" I turned to see Envy leant over Ed, obviously flirting with the blond and Ed who was calmly blushing but flirting back, both boys wear in their graduation robes. Naruto grinned pulled out his camera and ran over to the pair.

"Naruto" I called out to boy but he long gone, sometimes that boy too much energy.

"There he goes, annoying Envy again" Gaara sighed.

I blinked and looked over at the boys and just as Gaara had said, Naruto was over there flashing his camera in the pair's faces. Ed didn't seem to mind but Envy was getting a bit annoyed. Usually Envy doesn't mind having his picture taken, especially with Ed. Ed was going to Science/Engineering Camp for two weeks and Envy had Art Camp/ Family Counseling for 2 weeks too and Envy wasn't happy.

"Would you stop that Uzumaki?" Envy growled. He was obviously having trouble catching the boy's camera.

"C'mon Envy, I just want to see you two kiss and I'll leave you alone" Naruto pouted, Naruto can be so annoying.

Envy gritted his teeth "No, You pompous little-" Envy didn't finish because Ed pulled on the sin's hair and dragged him down to his lips.

Naruto blushed. 'Wow,' he quickly flashed his camera and then another when Envy closed his eyes and pulled into Ed's hold.

After a few seconds I realized that Naruto was just going to stand there and take pictures, I groaned and then turned to Gaara who was so engrossed with scene, "Don't mind going and getting your 'pet', would you?"

Gaara smirked, leaned into me and pecked my cheek; I could already feel the blush on my face. "Of course my glorious uke…"

"Gah!" I totally knew he was going to say that. The red succeed on dragging Naruto away, while the other two just made out. I knew pretty sure that Ed's going to go to Envy's house later after graduation.

"Everyone get to you places!" the teacher yelled among the students.

Gaara smiled and kissed me, while Naruto took the picture. Naruto and I waved as Gaara walked up 3 people in front of us, I stood to the front of Naruto and the blond quickly put his camera away. "Hey Sasuke?"

I looked over my shoulder to him, his eye glowing with anticipation, "Yeah?"

He grinned, "Good luck."

I smiled back at him, I was doing a speech for the audience, I wasn't nervous, I've done this before, and I've made a speech when we graduated middle school.

When the ceremony started I split from the line to walked up to the stage; Sakura Haruno (she was one the graduation committee, so it seems right for her to be up there), Shikamaru Nara (he forced, he might had not been on the top of GPA, but his score for SAT were highest in the district), Iruka Sensei (favorite teacher, recommended to attend) and Tsunade (the principle), all sat on the valid chairs. 'This is going to be along graduation'

Graduation was a long Sakura had a long speech, Shikamaru and I had a short speech and Iruka-sensei had a good speech to and Tsunade too. When everyone began to get their certificate, even though Tsunade said not clap until everyone was finished, but that didn't stop a lot people that clapped for someone.

When Gaara came up, I blushed, he gave me that lusty look and he almost kissed me if I hadn't pushed him along, and when Naruto came up he hugged me and that defiantly raised brows and then he hogged the mic saying stuff like "I would like to shout out to my dad, my mom, Iruka-sensei, and-" he was cut off when Tsunade grabbed him and kicked him off stage. Everyone had a laugh and everyone had calmed down.

At the end of graduation my mom cared and my dad just patted me on the back and then the big shocker came, Shikamaru was going out with Gaara's sister!

It completely shocked us for 1; the too never seem to get along, 2; they're never seen together, 3; she was in college and he was just graduating. It was weird and yet it was a bit obvious, even Gaara didn't know about them dating. Gaara grabbed onto Sakura's purse and almost through the purse at Shika, if my mom didn't stop him; he always did that when my mom step in, he always very nice to her and always helping her out; so you can say that my mom approved of him IF they knew that Gaara and I was in relationship.

Graduation was long yet fun and after gradation; like I said, we saw Ed and Envy slipped away only after 10 or 15 minutes or so after.

It wasn't too weird when my mom popped out and said they were having an after gradation party and everyone who wanted and or could come was invited.

Naruto came and so did Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, well mostly the people I knew came even Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade came and THAT was weird; having the principle of the school you just graduated form come to your house to party. Kakashi was an exception; he was a friend of the family and Iruka too, since he basically helps Minato keep Naruto out of trouble.

Naruto had fun and was finally introduced to Kiba and they actually had fun...fighting. The two almost started a fight, if Hinata didn't come between them. They soon found out that they too applied to the same colleges. Gaara, Naruto, and I applied for some of the same colleges but we knew for certain Naruto applied for another college that he had already gotten accepted to.

We wanted him to come with us to the same college even his dad, but...Naruto didn't want to spend so much money where he can get the same studies at somewhere cheaper. He was dead set, but there was always that hesitant look in his eyes.

Summer came and we did all the things we could; hanging out with each other, parents would keep me busy getting things ready for college, and Gaara's sibling's wanted to spend most their time with their soon to be freshmen in college and Naruto spend time with his dad on a road trip, so all the time Gaara and I would meet up we would officially call it a date.

So that means we ALL could had went to our respectable camp, IF we wanted to. Gaara and I went to see 3 movies in 2 weeks he made me dinner when the 2 weeks were up.

Naruto came back two days after and that's when I told my parents my offer with Gaara, my dad took the hardest, he actually CRIED!

"No Sasuke, how could you?!" my dad cried against my shoulder. Naruto and Gaara looked from each other to back to scene.

My mother was grinning, like a natural Cheshire cat. My father soon let me go and sluggishly walked to the couch and fell on top on the cushion. He kept groaning, 'No, Sasuke, how could you?'

"Oh don't worry about him Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto," my mother said as she nodded towards to the two "He just owes me something"

"What? Why would he owe you something?" I had no idea what I gotten into back then.

"Oh well, we made bet that if you were or weren't gay" I gasped as Gaara and Naruto 'ahhed' before nodding agreeing, "or at least bi," she said with casual shrug.

"Mo-mother! How could you?!" My face was really red.

She scoffed "It's not like we've never notice how you really acted between females and males. At the beginning both Itachi and I, really thought you were asexual and your father" she nodded over to his father "kept denying himself saying that 'No Sasuke isn't gay'. Psh who's he's kidding."

"Mother…" I dropped my shoulders. This was so embarrassing.

She smiled "Oh don't be embarrassed, we totally approve of Gaara, I mean," she went over and put her arm on Gaara's shoulders, "He seems like the perfect seme for you!"

When she said that everyone was quite, except for my father's cries; which got loader by my mother's confession; this was a wonder of the world, my mom's a Yaoi fanatic, and she obviously loves torturing us.

After that everything all my mom did was take pictures of us, she would either push Gaara into me or me into him, there was this other time when Naruto needed some Gaara time and Naruto would just lay down on Gaara's lap and sometimes he would do that to me and my mom would scream and take even more pictures. It was annoying and embarrassing but...it was fun, I finally got that off my chest.

Over the rest of summer all we did was hang out and did this and that, Naruto and Kiba hung out sometimes and sometimes we would all hang out; me, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, everyone we all actually took a trip to the beach. Lee took his truck, I took my mom's SUV and Neji took his Uncle's SUV it was fun. Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Choji rode in my SUV; and Sakura, Ino, Tenten rode with Lee. Neji took Hinata, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Sai. Sai only rode with Neji because he wanted to get close to Naruto, which Gaara and I truly didn't want OUT precious Naruto being corrupted but such a figure.

Gaara's siblings only came because Temari wanted to be with Shikamaru and Kankuro didn't want to be left out. When we got there Gaara and I would cuddle together unless Naruto wanted to play but he was more occupied with Kiba and Lee's ADHDness.

Ino and Sakura freaked out when the found out that I gay, and Tenten totally predicted this but sometimes I wonder how she came up with that, what she said to me was that, "It was obvious." and "I knew this was going to happen since...freshmen year." That made me blush.

It was funny when Neji confessed his feelings to me, I laughed because he lost his chances to a girl. Neji Hyuuga had small crush on Shikamaru Nara. Gaara almost gagged, he didn't know what Ino, Neji, and his sister saw in that lazy jackass.

Summer was fun and it was only a matter of time until we had to get all our school stuff before college. Naruto enrolled in his Art school, which actually he could had went to the same college as Gaara; the college held both Arts for Naruto and Culinary for Gaara, but he didn't want to. I enrolled to a mechanics school that was lucky only few miles away, not all people that wanted to become mechanics could get into a good mechanic school; I was one of the lucky ones.

Naruto was going to his university a week before Gaara and I had to start our year. Unlike Naruto, who was going to reside in a dorm room, both Gaara and I were going to share an apartment. If Naruto had came to Gaara's college then we all would all be sharing one big apartment; big because Gaara and I had money not be gloating or anything Naruto and his father wasn't the richest but the did have enough money to get Naruto through all four years of college.

We decided that Naruto was truly an idiot.

On the day that Naruto was laving his father and his two best friends went to see him off. Naruto didn't want to cry and his father already had tears in his eyes, Minato gave his son a farewell hug and then dramatically ran off. We all laughed sometimes his dad can be so weird.

"Good luck, Naruto" I smiled, I didn't want to be departed from his dearest friend.

"You be good" Gaara leaned forward to kiss the blonds' forehead; from the side it looked like a parent and his son.

Naruto chuckled "Yes, sir"

"And remember, you're always welcome back, if you suddenly drop out or fail" I said. I didn't want to make the boy's hopes go down but everyone needs a fresh reality check.

Naruto smiled before giving both his friends a hug "I'll miss you guys"

We both hugged him back but when it was time let go of the hug, Naruto still hanged on. I struggled a bit and Gaara just let the blond hug him. I'm alright with hugs just not long lasting hugs "Naruto, come on you're going to miss your train" I complained.

Naruto chuckled and slide his arms away to his side but laid his head against Gaara's shoulder "You know Gaara" he leaned up and smiled slyly up at him "You could always come with me, I mean" I watched as his arms circle around Gaara's waist, I frowned "I'm way much more fun than Sas-UKE here" when he said that he looked over at me.

I growled, he did that on purpose "You'll be uke too if you were with him, DOBE!" I yelled.

Naruto and Gaara blinked at me, I was beginning to feel stupid until Naruto started laughing, and then I really felt like a moron." What are you saying?" Naruto laughed out.

"Naruto would be seme!"

END

Epilogue

Naruto did graduate from Art College but he went into the writing business. His boss, Jiraiya, who actually knew his father, so he got his job easily, Naruto, also published some of his mange he created when he was in middle and high school.

Gaara graduated and became a pastry chief; he even could have become famous but he has his bakery, his own bakery. He's famous but not a famous as he could have been.

I joined my uncle Obito; I was also part of my dad's company, which Itachi took over a year ago. Itachi did a hell of job cleaning loose ends that me father PURPOSELY left for him.

Gaara and I switched apartment so that we didn't have to have the college rush when getting to work besides Obito's workshop was in the rural parts of Konoha and Gaara's bakery what just at the end of town, they places where worked weren't too far away but they weren't close either.

Naruto comes to see us time to time but it's not the same; because back then it was just the 3 of us.

-

-

Oh, sweet giblets, I finished!! I even fixed in the title, usually I can't ever do that. THIS IS SOO COOL!! OH and ThanX a lot from my BETA **Kuro Doragon Enkou!! **YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!


End file.
